BABYLON-4
Allgemeines right|400px __TOC__ BABYLON-4 ist der Name der vierten und zugleich größten Raumstation, welche im Rahmen des Babylon-Projektes gebaut wurde. Beim Bau wurden viele der Materialien recycelt, die von den drei vorhergehenden Babylon-Stationen übriggeblieben bzw. noch verwendbar waren. Geschichte Das Verschwinden Sie wurde 2254 fertiggestellt und befand sich im System von Epsilon Eridani in Sektor 14. Anfangs war sie nur von einer Rumpfbesatzung von etwa 1.000 Leuten bemannt, die unter dem Kommando von Major Lewis Krantz standen, der auch die Schlußphase ihres Baus überwachte. Bereits kurz nach Inbetriebnahme erlebte die Besatzung Diskrepanzen im Zeitgefüge und eigenartige Visionen aus Vergangenheit und Zukunft. Einer der Sicherheitsleute fand daraufhin einen mysteriösen Außerirdischen in einem Ersatzteillager, der sich Zathras nannte. Außerdem trieb sich eine eigenartige Gestalt in einem blauen Raumanzug auf der Station herum. Plötzlich verschwand BABYLON-4 24 Stunden nach ihrer Inbetriebnahme aus dem bekannten Raum-Zeit-Gefüge. Krantz beschloß aufgrund der merkwürdigen Vorkommnisse, einen Notruf abzusetzen, der von Commander Jeffrey David Sinclair beantwortet wurde. Sinclair flog mit einem Rettungsteam zur Station. Krantz war äußerst erstaunt, als er die Herkunft des Teams erfuhr: BABYLON-5. In dem Chaos gelang es gerade noch rechtzeitig, die Crew zu evakuieren, ehe die Station wieder in der Zeitverwerfung verschand. Die andere Seite Im Jahr 2260 erfuhr die Crew von BABYLON-5 von Delenn über das Schicksal von Babylon 4. Sie sollte im Jahr 1260 (irdische Zeitrechnung) als Basis im letzten Krieg gegen die Schatten dienen. Die Crew brach zusammen mit Sinclair ins Jahr 2254 auf, um BABYLON-4 mithilfe von Draal und der Großen Maschine auf Epsilon 3 für eine Zeitreise vorzubereiten. Nach dem ersten Zeitsprung vorwärts ins Jahr 2258 erlebten sie die Ereignisse der Rettungsmission von der anderen Seite. Jeffrey Sinclair führte die Station schließlich ihrer finalen Bestimmung zu. Er unterzog sich einer Transformation und übergab die Station als Valen zusammen mit den Vorlonen den Minbari. Mit ihrer Hilfe konnte der Krieg gegen die Schatten gewonnen werden. Nach dem Krieg Die Station wurde nach dem Krieg an einen anderen Ort gebracht, um dort als Monument über den Sieg über die Schatten zu dienen. Sie wurde bewacht von einer insektoiden Rasse, den Tak'cha, die ebenfalls Valen verehrten, im großen Krieg jedoch von ihm verstossen wurden, da sie die Lehre Valens falsch aufgefasst hatten und begannen, all die Rassen zu vernichten, welche nicht Valen folgen wollten. BABYLON-4 wurde 2261 von der BABYLON-5-Besatzung im Sektor 730 wieder entdeckt, verglühte jedoch 48 Stunden danach in der Atmosphäre des Planetens, den sie umkreiste. An Bord fand Delenn noch ein Testament von Sinclair mit der Geschichte über den Krieg gegen die Schatten, sowie Grüße aus einer fernen Zeit an die Besatzungsmitglieder von BABYLON-5. :"Delenn, Catherine, Susan, Michael - if any of you see this somehow ... don't cry for me. - Valen" Die Station Wie auch alle anderen Babylon-Stationen war BABYLON-4 eine Station der O'Neill-Klasse, die durch Rotation Schwerkraft erzeugte. Mit einer Länge von 9,6 Kilometern stellte sie nicht nur die größte, sondern auch die teuerste aller Stationen dar. Bei ihrem Bau wurden auch Überreste von BABYLON-3 verwendet. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Babylon-Stationen verfügte BABYLON-4 neben einer deutlich besseren Bewaffnung auch über leistungsstarke Ionentriebwerke, wodurch die Station beweglich war und an andere Orte gebracht werden konnte. Kategorie:Raumstation Kategorie:Menschen